


Let Me Hold You

by orphan_account



Series: DE July Artfest [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Angst, Connor and Hank are kinda just mentioned, DEArtfest, Fluff, GV200 - Freeform, He goes by Niles, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Octopunk Media, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Niles was always a private person. Never one to participate in any small talk or gossip. He kept his work and personal life separate.That is, until GV200 comes along.He might have a soft spot.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE July Artfest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810981
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Let Me Hold You

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna try to do this because I really want to get better at writing and I feel bad for not updating everything else I have up. Maybe this will motivate me. Or maybe this will be the only thing I write. Ya never know :)

Niles was not okay. Never once did he ever breakdown in front of anyone, and yet here he is just sobbing his ass off in front of all his co-workers. The only person he ever really showed emotion to was his brother Connor. But that was always in private, as Niles always preferred to keep his work and personal life separate. Never once mentioning even a pet name, or talking about a nice day off work, leading his coworkers to believe that he was in-fact either insane or just hated talking to people. It could be both. 

Now, however, that wonderful effort Niles had put in all those years after not talking about his life or anything personal at all, was in the trash. All because of one stupid f-cking bot. 

Niles really didn’t have anything against them really. They didn’t bother him, unless you count him thinking that they were really unsettling when they looked at you, talked to you, or even did anything remotely directed at you, seeing as they weren’t alive. But he didn’t care otherwise. Niles knew that it was unlikely that he would lose his job to one being in the position he is in, and with the good “relationship” he has with the Captain, (If you could even call it that..) Niles was not worried in the slightest. He was a valuable asset to the precinct and if he were to get replaced, they would lose his wonderful skills. “Not being egotistical. Just the truth.” He’d often tell himself. 

Connor was paired with the first Android to be put out in the field of Detective work. The HK600 if his memory was correct. Connor hated him, shoved him against the wall screaming in his face the first day actually. The thing just stood there and took it, without uttering a word. 

Creepy. 

Niles didn’t care though. Connor eventually learned to straighten up and actually work with the thing, so they became a good team after a month or so. Until the Deviant cases started coming up. It was unusual for Fowler to put Connor and Niles together, but during that time he specifically said, “I need you two to work together and figure this out. Now before you give me any bullshit excuse, I know that Connor and HK are perfectly fine at handling things, and Niles you do not need to tell me how much you despise working with Connor. But things are getting out of hand, and you two are my best Detectives.”

That all went to shit shortly after that though. The deviants revolted and won their freedom, with half of Detroit gone and the city in shambles. It was nice though. Deviants were more human, unlike the unfeeling machines plastered everywhere. 

Niles job was absolute heaven, although swamped with cases and overtime. It was nice to stay after and work, as Niles usually did anyways for years but now everything seemed quiter for a moment. 

And that’s all it was. A moment. Until people came back and started doing horrible things to other people, only now there were androids in the mix. It was exhausting. Niles had to listen to HK and Connor bicker in the precinct, the crime scenes were getting worse, and now he was assigned to Android Crime, while his dumb brother stayed in Homicide. 

Niles never talked to anyone in the precinct. That was until he got assigned a partner. An android partner. The GV200 to be exact. 

After Cyberlife had apparently hidden the project away, it was now released, a few months later. And it wasn’t all intact. There was a prominent blue scar on its nose, the skin around it sometimes even glitching to show a white chassis underneath. 

Fowler had said this android was a Prototype in creation during the revolution, but it was abandoned as things escalated. Apparently, when Robo-Jesus had searched the Cyberlife tower, he found said android and Deviated it. The Android had a smaller frame, built to be more agile and quick on its feet. It had the strongest plating around its chest however, being a prototype, they were probably trying to test something out. It was almost like a bulletproof vest, but much more compact and it was your chest. 

The Android was an asshole, Niles found out. After 13 minutes with it in the room, GV proceeded to say “F-ck you” to him 4 times, insulted him 6, while glaring the entire time. 

The partnership was destined to fail. 

GV would not stop asking questions after that. Always with a potty mouth. Niles hated small talk, and he hated talking at work with someone he knew did not care about him. It was inconvenient. Which is why he never talked to any of his coworkers about anything besides work. It just simply seemed like a waste of time. 

Niles didn’t even stop internally calling him an it after 4 months being partnered with him. GV was just an android. Sure they had rights now, but he was an android nonetheless. 

Yet, he was so much more than that. 

After every difficult case they solved, he saw the way GV’s face lit up, a sense of pride filling his processors. Niles saw the way he looked whenever he spotted a stray cat out in the streets, always making sure that they were safe and even going the extra mile to take the small creature to the vet if they were injured. 

Niles saw the small glimmers of curiosity GV had whenever Niles started talking about himself, the smirk he had when they started joking with each other instead of continually fighting. 

It was beautiful. 

GV was beautiful. 

There was one day that Niles could remember well, they were on their way to a case and GV’s led, which he kept, had not left red for a good 10 minutes since they left the precinct. 

“What’s got you all red?” Niles broke the silence in the car, making the android flinch. 

“Its nothing..” GV trailed off, taking a glance at Niles. His hands were fidgeting with the hoodie he always wore, a white jacket with the letters GV200 branded on the front, along with the signature android markings. Niles didn’t know why he still wore it. 

“If its nothing than it wouldn’t be bothering you and you would be all blue. Cmon, just tell me.” He prodded, breaking his stare at the road to glance at GV as well. Their eyes met for a moment. 

“I,” GV trailed off again. “Tina mentioned something a while back, and it stuck with me. I don’t know why I’m thinking about it now but I can’t help it.” He explained. The hoodie string was getting frayed after being fiddled with so much. 

“Go on.” Niles prompted, his eyes still on the road as the light turned green. 

“Well, Tina just called me Gavin. In the breakroom a few days ago, and it surprised me. She said that it could be my name if I wanted, yknow, cause I’m GV200 and shit, so like Gavin and GV?” He explained, grabbing the other hoodie string. “And well, I guess I just really liked it? I don’t know, we’ve been working together for a long time now and I still haven’t chosen a name yet so I guess I was just hesitant..” He finished, opting to look down at the strings. 

“Well, at least you didnt choose a name like Chad or something like that, Gavin.” Niles smiled over at his partner. 

From then on, GV was known as Gavin. 

Niles didn’t like showing his emotions to his co-workers, yet Gavin was the exception. He laughed with Gavin, talked about his life with Gavin, hung out after work with Gavin, and yet he still hated showing emotions to everyone else. Connor thought it was hilarious, that they were both “Seduced by Androids” as he said, to which Niles replied with a middle finger over the dinner table. 

But it was true. 

Here Niles was, holding Gavin’s head in his hands as he’s in some sort of pain the Niles can’t help him with, and Niles still has never said how much he loves him. 

It was a stupid argument. They were working a difficult case at the moment and Niles was stressed. Gavin noticed and just wanted to have a conversation with him, yet Niles had to be the smaller person and push him away, rejecting Gavin’s invitation to talk to him and straight up offending the Android to the point where he just looked in his eyes and left. No comment. 

Niles was proud of himself at the moment for leaving the Android speechless, but now his heart just aches. 

Gavins voice is all wacky as if hes trying to say something to him, but Niles can’t understand him through the static. His hands on either side of his face, Niles crouched down to Gavin’s level on the floor, he holds him until help comes.


End file.
